The Perfect Gift
by Uber Gabel
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Maggey is finally going to let Gumshoe know... or is she?


A/N: -headdesk- This is kind of a train wreck of a one-shot... some of these sentences are just so beyond repair... -sigh- Well, I REALLY wanted to write some Gumshoe/Maggey when I saw a request for it, so I decided to take it up... look how that turned out, huh? Well, enjoy my horrible one-shot... or don't. 3

Constructive criticism is much appreciated!

* * *

Maggey held the bento box tightly in her hands as she sat outside of the police department building. Sure, her present wasn't traditional by anyone's standards, but it was the thought that really mattered… right? She lifted the lid of the bento box to make sure that her gift was still in perfect condition. She smiled when she found that it still was. She looked up when she heard the door to the police department open to see her favorite person walk out: Dick Gumshoe.

She pushed her glasses up, took a deep breath, and walked confidently over to him. She was completely ready to present her bento box to Gumshoe when Franziska intercepted her with a box of her own.

"Hey, Scruffy. Take this box!" She demanded as she held the box out to Gumshoe.

Gumshoe took it in his hands gingerly, "A present for me?" He scratched the back of his head, "Gosh, thanks!"

Maggey spied jealously as Gumshoe pried off the lid of the box; it was filled with chocolates. Maggey looked down at her bento box and sighed; why couldn't she have just been normal and gotten chocolates too?

Gumshoe looked genuinely happy to receive Franziska's present (never mind how jealous Maggey felt). Franziska turned up her nose (but Maggey could still see Franziska's face turning a bit red), "It's just a show of my appreciation for you and the work you do. That's all!"

Gumshoe grinned, "Well, thanks Ms. Von Karma! It means a lot to me!"

She scoffed (still blushing all the while), "Don't think this means I'm going soft!"

Maggey could hardly take it anymore! She couldn't stand idly by as Franziska stole Gumshoe right out from under her! She turned on her heel and started walking away from Gumshoe and Franziska as quickly as she could through her blurred vision as tears started forming at the corners of her eyes. She could vaguely hear Gumshoe (finally) notice her and call after her, but she didn't stop walking. She kept walking until she made it to the park near Trés Bien. She plopped down on one of the many plastic fruits adorning the park and let the tears fall freely from her eyes. She gripped the bento box tighter; what should she do with it now?

"Uh… Maggey?"

Maggey looked up to see none other than Gumshoe approaching her cautiously. She tried to hide her face in embarrassment; she couldn't let him see her cry! Gumshoe sat down next to her with a worried look on his face, "Is something wrong, Maggey? You didn't even look at me when I called your name, pal!"

Maggey tried desperately to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, "I-I'm fine…"

Gumshoe wiped a tear from her face with his hand--his warm, gentle hand. He pushed back her hair, "You don't look fine."

Maggey shrugged, "Well… what does it matter? Franziska's your valentine, isn't she?"

Gumshoe looked slightly surprised, "Huh? You think she's my valentine, pal? Nah, I'm not her type… that's what was bugging you?"

Maggey hung her head; did she really voice her thought so openly just then? Surely she didn't… Yet everything in Gumshoe's expression said she did. She blushed, "I… I just… It… Uh…"

She held out the bento box to Gumshoe and shut her eyes tightly--waiting for the snort of disapproval of her gift. It was a little… silly. Yet, she didn't hear that. Instead, she heard Gumshoe sniffling a little... did they look that bad?

"Maggey… you… made these for me?"

Maggey shyly nodded, only to soon find herself in Gumshoe's arms face-to-face with him. He was grinning wider than she thought was even humanly possible.

"It's perfect, Maggey. The best Valentine's day gift I could ask for, pal!"

Before she even knew what was happening, Gumshoe had swept her away in a sweet kiss. There they were, in that little park on Valentine's day: Maggey, Gumshoe, and a bento box filled with weenies.


End file.
